Pokemon una loca aventura de Cheats
by Ezreal
Summary: Esta historia comienza, se dara por varías temporadas story fics es decir, si la historia dura 10 caps es una temporada ... Trata sobre unos OCs, que viajaran por el mundo de pokemon... y se la jalan a seis manos. Es una Parodia satirica de aventura
1. 01 El viaje inicia

**Pokémon una loca aventura de Cheats**  
**1era Temporada.**  
**Capitulo 1: El viaje inicia**

* * *

_**Antes que todo quiero informar que lo que verán de Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la compañía de Satoshi Tajiri, y se basa en los juegos de Game Freak**_

_**Aviso, no es una aventura nada más, en parte es una loca comedia grotesca (una sátira).**_

_**Es apta para mayores de 14 años (tiene contenidos semi sexuales que la vuelven apta para mayores de 16, pero a cómo va la sociedad, y ya que todos los pibitos se la jalan a 6 manos, la hice apta para 14, si se sienten ofendidos, sepan que están bajo su propio riesgo).**_

_**Hice un Crossover con GS (Golden Sun) metiendo al personaje Álex (el chico lemuriano neutral de Imil).**_

_**También aparecerán cosas dadas (chistes) en la parodia de puchamon de Darkar (no, nadie se llamara vagina).**_

_**|/| representan la apertura y cierre de acciones**_  
_**/ son para confirmar o moverse entre las acciones**_  
_**| es para distinguir al narrador del personaje**_

_**Así sin más ya están advertidos de todo, solo les queda leer y reír…**_

* * *

Álex: Bien, esta historia comienza con Ezreal, quiero que sepan, que no sabía que OCs o personajes originales poner, por eso se puso a él de protagonista, tampoco quiere humillar a otra persona como protagonista, así que prefirió que…  
Ezreal: Ejem… podrías contar la historia…  
Álex: Sí, ehm bueno David o Ezreal, es un chico súper loco y que es un científico que creó un traductor… Un momento… Porque me pusiste a mí, acaso no se te ocurría otra persona, y que, yo seré como Green o Gary en el anime, tu rival enemigo o algo así… Digo, ¿Esto se te ocurrió mientras te la jalabas o qué?  
Ezreal: Te puse a ti porque no se me ocurría nadie, y quería hacer un loco Crossover, y si, seguís teniendo los poderes del Golden Sun… Bueno, lo que el Sabio no te robo dando se lo a Hans…  
Álex: Ah… pero no respondiste mi pregunta.  
Ezreal: No, se me ocurrió viendo una de las películas de Pokemon y ver que Ash seguía teniendo diez años a pesar que ya pasaron creo que catorce años de temporada…  
Álex: Ah… Eso… Me lo debías haber dicho desde un principio no crees… Bueno en que estaba…

* * *

Oak: Hola, bienvenido al fantástico mundo de los Pokémons, un pokémon es una criatura que…  
Ezreal: Si, ya todo el mundo se sabe el cuentito, podrías proseguir…  
Oak: -.-'Si, ehm pero primero debes decirme si eres  
Ezreal: Que acaso es tonto o que… Es obvio que soy hombre… podría dejar de decir huevadas y comenzar a hacer bien su trabajo dándome mi primer pokémon no cree…  
Oak: Bueno, está bien, aquí te daré a elegir tres pokémons, y no, no son Charmander ni Bulbasaur ni Squirtle ni tampoco Pikachu… son cuatro que me trajo uno de mis amigos entrenadores que…  
Ezreal: ¿Quién su nieto Gary?  
Oak: No, ya sabes Ash…  
Ezreal: Ash… Ash… Me suena… Es el loco que anda por ahí diciendo tener diez años y que ya pasaron catorce años de temporada…  
Oak: Sí… Lamentablemente… Bueno quieres tu pokémon…  
Ezreal: Sí…  
Oak: Bien porque puedes elegir entre Charmander, Bulbasaur y Squirtle  
Ezreal: Já que gracioso…  
Oak: Te pasa por decirme tonto…  
Ezreal: No dijo que elegiría entre cuatro…  
Oak: Si pero el cuarto… Es uno de tipo normal… y no tuve tiempo a revisarlo sí…  
Ezreal: Me da un segundo.

|/|Revisando mochila/Bolsillo objetos clave/ Saca chip traductor pokémon|/|

Ezreal: Bien este chip traduce cualquier habladuría de un pokémon al idioma humano… si comprende profesor… así que básicamente…  
Oak: Si se lo pones a un pokémon, hablara como un ser humano… No crees que eso es espeluznante.  
Ezreal: ¿Por qué? Mewtwo habla el lenguaje humano, Deoxis también, Zorua también, hay un Lucario que habla como humano y usted me dice que es espeluznante… Acaso es broma o que…  
Oak: En eso tienes razón… Pero… Esos fueron pokémons de las películas y no cuentan técnicamente…  
Ezreal: Deje de bromear y muéstreme a ese cuarto pokémon…  
Oak: Esta bien.

|/|Oak lanza pokéball, Poochyena apareció|/|

Ezreal: Este Poochyena tiene algo raro… Es un shiny  
Oak: Veras en esta última temporada cambiaron la terminación shiny o shini a Variocolor.  
Ezreal: Queda mejor shiny… Pero bueno, creo que me llevare al Poochyena

|/|Ezreal le dio a Poochyena un chip traductor pokémon|/|

Poochyena: Que, me elijes solo porque me parezco a un perro o algo así… Por qué no hacen algo útil y me dan algo de comer que me muero de hambre…

Ezreal: No estaba seguro de que funcionase… Bien supongo que debo darte un nombre…  
Oak: Se dice Mote…  
Ezreal: Motese usted, yo le daré un nombre a mi nuevo compañero pokémon… Te llamaras… Aragorn.

Álex: ¿Qué enserio? Piensas darle un nombre de ESDLA y piensas que el público lector no se dará cuenta… Bien… me toca aparecer así que mejor me preparo.

* * *

Aragorn: Si me metes en esa pokéball, la próxima vez que salga te arrancare el cuello…  
Ezreal: No te pienso llevar en una pokéball…  
Aragorn: Grac… Espera, comprendes lo que dije.  
Ezreal: Lee más arriba sobre el chip que te puse y luego vuelve a hablar…  
Álex: Hola… vengo a buscar mi primer pokémon, con mi licencia de entrenador pokémon…  
Oak: A sí Álex, tienes para elegir entre un…  
Álex: Si quiero la tortuga…  
|/|Álex saca GBA|/|  
|/|Álex se pone a jugar al pokémon RF|/|  
Álex: Mira Ez…  
|/|Oak: Y ese es mi nieto, recuerdas como se llama|/|  
|/|PUTO|/|  
|/|Oak: ¿PUTO era su nombre?/ SI/ Ah sí, es PUTO|/|  
Oak: Odio, odie y seguiré odiando el día que crearon esos juegos, miren, todos insultan siempre a Gary, o le ponen Vagina, o le ponen Puto, entiendan que no es gracioso…  
Aragorn: Así que para esto es este jodido chip…  
Ezreal: Si, lo mejor será que nos vallamos  
|/|Ezreal roba una pokedex completa del profesor Oak|/|  
Oak: Espera, debo darte tu pokedex para que la llenes y…  
Ezreal: Ehm si, con respecto a eso, no gracias, usted complete su enciclopedia… yo me conseguiré otra en otro lado…  
Álex: Podrías esperarme…  
Ezreal: Podría…

* * *

Álex: Y así Ezreal se dirigió para tomarse un ferri e irse a Tesalia… Donde ahí nos espera el otro personaje principal…

* * *

|/|Ezreal saca listado de Gamesharks y Codebreakers|/|  
Ezreal: listo y listo…  
|/|Ezreal encendió PC / Ezreal retira 1000 master balls, 1000 caramelosraros|/|

|Álex|: Que haces, ya bastante con las master balls, podrías dejar de hacer Cheats…  
Ezreal: Bueno… pero me daras 10000 perlas grandes, así cuando las venda, vivimos como reyes, y no como el tonto que se cree de diez, viviendo como pordiosero sin cambiarse de ropa…

|Álex|: Podrías conseguir un nuevo narrador, se que así parezco como Dios todo poderoso, pero es muy aburrido...  
Ezreal: Veré si para el próximo capítulo  
Aragorn: ¿A quién demonios le habla este loco?

Ezreal: Ya lo entenderás… Algún día Aragorn…

|/|Ezreal y Aragorn, junto a Álex quien se tele transportó allí abordaron el ferri camino a Tesalia|/|

Aragorn: Una pregunta… Como conseguiste esa mochila…  
Ezreal: Veras Álex y yo íbamos caminando camino a casa del profesor jalador Oak, y vimos estas mochilas tiradas ahí junto a una billetera… Y simplemente las tomamos, de donde sino…

Aragorn: Es decir, que se robaron las mochilas…

Álex: No, no eran de nadie… y si lo eran, ahora deben estar muertos porque incendie el bosque con el poder de la Alquimia…  
Ezreal: Descuida Aragorn, ya veras, que robando pokémons con el Cheat y viendo pokémons shinys y demás gracias a los Cheats lo pasaremos genial…  
Álex: Y si llega a aparecer MissingNo.  
Ezreal: A donde vamos MissingNo no existe, porque le cambiaron el nombre a Victini y lo repararon, lo cual para cualquier pokemaniaco… Es una desgracia…  
Álex: Pero en la pokedex Nacional Victini no es el 000.  
Ezreal: Quién dijo que usaríamos la pokedex nacional a donde vamos, por ahora, comenzaremos solo con el status de esa región.  
Aragorn: A todo esto, jamás me dieron de comer…  
|/|Ezreal saca baya deliciosamente deliciosa para que Aragorn deje de romper los huevos y coma|/|  
Aragorn: Ñam Ñam Ñam Ñam.

|Álex|: Está historia continuara… PODRIAS CONTRATAR UN NARRADOR…  
Ezreal: Que te calles…


	2. 02 Drogas acarameladas

**Pokémon una loca aventura de Cheats**  
**1era Temporada.**  
**Capitulo 2: Drogas acarameladas**

* * *

_**Antes que todo quiero informar que lo que verán de Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la compañía de Satoshi Tajiri, y se basa en los juegos de Game Freak**_

_**Aviso, no es una aventura nada más, en parte es una loca comedia grotesca (una sátira).**_

_**Es apta para mayores de 14 años (tiene contenidos semi sexuales que la vuelven apta para mayores de 16, pero a cómo va la sociedad, y ya que todos los pibitos se la jalan a 6 manos, la hice apta para 14, si se sienten ofendidos, sepan que están bajo su propio riesgo).**_

_**Hice un Crossover con GS (Golden Sun) metiendo al personaje Álex (el chico lemuriano neutral de Imil).**_

_**También aparecerán cosas dadas (chistes) en la parodia de puchamon de Darkar (no, nadie se llamara vagina).**_

_**-|/|- combate**_  
_**|/| representan la apertura y cierre de acciones**_  
_**/ son para confirmar o moverse entre las acciones**_  
_**| es para distinguir al narrador del personaje**_

_**Así sin más ya están advertidos de todo, solo les queda leer y reír…**_

* * *

Álex- Hola, como recordaran en el capitulo anterior, Ezreal y yo nos embarcamos en un ferri rumbo a Teselia, pero mientras que estábamos en el, una molesta persona, vestida como metrosexual estuvo molestándonos diciendo que nos enfrentáramos… Pero… al fin del caso, llegamos a puerto… y … me canse de ser un narrador, así que contrate a Billy el Exterminador para que use su voz y dirija esto… ¿Quieres decir algo Billy?

Billy- Yo soy el indicado… Y veo que tienen graves problemas de unas criaturas extrañas, si quieren llamo a mi hermano Randy y…  
Ezreal- Que… Billy… que lo secuestraste de A&E y lo trajiste aquí…  
Álex-¿Quién más sino?  
Ezreal- No lo sé, un narrador común y corriente… como el de la serie de anime así que despediremos a Billy…  
Billy- ¿Qué?  
Ezreal- Mira ahí está la puerta, puedes irte…  
Billy- Pero tienen una gran plaga de criaturas extrañas que podría eliminar.  
Álex- Yo me encargo  
|/| Álex lanzo a Billy por el aire con sus poderes|/|  
Narrador- En el capítulo anterior veíamos a nuestros héroes tomando un ferri que los llevaría a la aventura… Esperen… Donde está el intro…  
Ezreal- ESTO NO ES LA TELEVISION, AQUÍ NO HAY INTRO, ASÍ QUE MIRA Y RELATA DONDE CREAS JUSTO Y NECESARIO.

* * *

Marinero no guay José- Llegamos al puerto, estamos en la región de Teselia. Ya pueden desembarcar.

Álex- Parece que ya llegamos…  
Ezreal- Eso parece.  
|/| Ezreal toma a Aragorn en brazos… Aragorn se encuentra dormido|/|  
|/| Ezreal zarandea a Aragorn/ Aragorn se despierta confuso|/|  
Ezreal- Que poción ni que poción yo te despierto a mi manera dormilón.  
Aragorn- ¿Qué dijo que me golpee en la cara?  
|/| Aragorn está confuso/ Está tan confuso que se golpea así mismo|/|  
|/| Aragorn ya no está confuso|/|  
Álex- Eso te pasa por no llevarlo en su pokéball.  
Ezreal- Cállate… ¿Aragorn estás bien?  
Aragorn- Me dices que me golpee a mí mismo, y luego me preguntas si estoy bien… Tú qué crees.  
|/| Ezreal toma a Aragorn/ lo lleva en brazos|/|  
Álex- Que precioso cachorrito.  
Aragorn- Porque no revisas tu pokémon.

|/| Los tres desembarcaron|/|  
Álex- Sal de ahí Squirtle.  
|/| Álex lanza pokéball/Squirtle aparece|/|  
Álex- ¿Por qué no nos echamos una batalla?  
Ezreal- A lo hecho pecho…

|Narrador|: Y así Ezreal se enfrento en un combate a su rival de toda la vida Álex.  
Ezreal- Narrador… Es mi amigo, no es mi rival… que acaso no leiste lo que te mande.  
|Narrador|: No, no tuve tiempo.  
Ezreal- -.-'mierda. Bueno al combate.

-|/|- Ezreal se enfrenta a Entre. Alquimista todo poderoso Álex  
Ezreal- ARAGORN USA EMBESTIDA.  
|/| Aragorn usa placaje |/|  
Álex- Squirtle, esquívalo y usa refugio.  
Ezreal- Espera, solo puedes usar un movimiento… no puedes decirle que maniobre vuele y luego use su pp, sino no hay chiste.  
Álex- Estamos en el reino de pokémon, no en uno de sus juegos lo olvidaste…  
Ezreal- Si hacemos así… ARAGORN EMBISTELO Y MUERDELE EL CUELLO A SQUIRTLE Y LUEGO ARROJALO AL MAR.  
|/| Squirtle cae al mar y se ahoga por ser de nivel bajo y no saber nadar, Álex fue corriendo al centro pokémon junto con su amigo a curar a sus pokémons|/|

Enfermera Joy- Bien, aquí están sus pokémons, te recomendaría niño meter a tu Poochyena en una pokéball y también que le enseñes a hablar menos.  
Álex- Ehm… Gracias, hay que pagarle algo…  
Enfermera Joy- No, la salud pokémon es gratuita.  
Ezreal- Venga aquí Aragorn.  
|/| Aragorn salta a los brazos de Ezreal|/|  
Aragorn- Me cargarías, y me llevarías a almorzar.  
Ezreal- Se imaginan si la salud pokémon se privatizara, se armaría una gran guerra entre los hospitales y los entrenadores, y las oficiales Jenny, se volverían locas…  
Enfermera Joy- Eso sucedió una vez hace muchos años. Fue una semana oscura.  
Ezreal- Eso explicaría mucho… sobre porque desde hace muchos años siempre fue gratuita… ¿Por cierto que ciudad, es está?  
Enfermera Joy- Ciudad Porcelana.  
Álex- Interesante.  
|/| Ezreal y Álex salieron del centro pokémon / vieron salir del gimnasio, a un chico derrotado con su pokémon, el cual era un Buizel /Se acercaron a él/ Se presentaron|/|  
Buizelmaniaco Phoenix- Entonces… así fue como salí derrotado…  
Ezreal- confías mucho en tu único pokémon…  
Phoenix- Ehm y tu seguramente en el tuyo.  
Aragorn- No, no confía aun mucho en mí…  
Phoenix- AH MIERDA TU POKEMON HABLO.  
Álex- Si… y…  
Phoenix- Solo que me sorprendió…  
Ezreal- Tu conoces por lo que veo, está región, nos acompañarías en nuestra aventura, hasta que completes tus objetivos y nosotros los nuestros…  
Phoenix- Si… porque no, déjenme ir al centro pokémon y regreso…

|/| Grupo EZREAL ha conseguido un nuevo integrante el Buizelmaniaco Phoenix|/|

Ezreal- Que rara música…  
Álex- Si, sonó como la del Golden Sun, cuando alguien se incorpora a tu grupo… haber déjame ver.  
|/|Álex tomo listado del grupo/ datos/ noto la incorporación de Phoenix |/|  
Álex- Si, el se nos unió al grupo, por eso la musiquita.

|Narrador|: Pero cuando menos lo notaron, se les acerco un entrenador pokémon en busca de una batalla. Y mientras tanto, Phoenix seguía esperando a su Buizel.

-|/|- Metrosexual Hipster Ariel wants to fight!  
Ezreal- ¿Qué enserio?  
Ariel- Sí.  
Ezreal- Déjame pensarlo.  
Ariel- Mira, no me gusta el apodo que me pusieron, me lo podrías cambiar a Luck Lupin Ariel… porque Metrosexual Hipster, como que queda feo…  
Ezreal- Cuanto te cambies esa vestimenta habla con el narrador.  
Ariel- Narra… dor…  
Ezreal- Algún día lo comprenderás.  
Ariel- Sal de ahí Piraychuck.  
|/| Ariel lanza pokéball / Pikachu apareció|/|  
Ezreal- Aragorn, embístelo y estréllalo contra esa pared con picos de haya… o espera  
|/| Ezreal activa Gamesharks de robo de pokémons /Ezreal lanza master ball / Pikachu fue capturado |/|  
Ariel- Me has derrotado, toma estos 200 pokédolares.  
-|/|-

Ariel- un momento, han visto a mi Pikachu… creo que se me escapo… NO OTRA VEZ. Muy pronto nos volveremos a enfrentar Ezreal.  
|/| Metrosexual Hipster Ariel se va corriendo |/|  
Álex- Tienes su pokémon cierto…  
Ezreal – Sí, lo quieres.  
Álex- Me lo darías.  
Ezreal- Si ten, tómalo… yo ya tengo completa la pokedex…  
Álex- Es la que le robaste al profesor Oak.  
Phoenix- Hola, quieren echarse un combate…  
Álex- Na, recién peleo Ezreal contra ese tal Ariel…  
Phoenix- ¿El Metrosexual Hipster?  
Ezreal- Si.  
Aragorn- A la próxima déjame pelear…  
Phoenix- Y que tal tu Álex, quieres echarte un combate…  
Álex- No gracias, ahora vamos a vender unas perlas y comprar las cosas para nuestro viaje…  
Phoenix- Wow, tienen perlas, que compraran, MTs, superpociones…

|Narrador|: Mientras ambos discutían, Ezreal y Aragorn fueron a la tienda.

|/| Ezreal regresa de la tienda |/|  
Aragorn- Para que compraste ese magikarp  
|/| Ezreal le da 25 caramelos raros a magikarp /ANDA MAGIKARP ESTA EVOLUCIONANDO / TU MAGICARP EVOLUCIONO A UN GYARADOS / Ezreal uso mt rayo en Gyarados / Gyarados sabe Rayo/ Ezreal uso mt lanzallamas en Gyarados / Gyarados sabe lanzallamas|/|  
Ezreal- Y ahora Aragorn, puedes ver que Gyarados es un pokémon súper poderoso, porque sabe, Mordisco, Furia dragón, Lanzallamas, Rayo.  
Aragorn- Ah… Entiendo… pero cuando conseguirás más pokémons, y no los drogaras con caramelos raros…  
Ezreal- Ya veras, que conseguiré alguno, más porque… luego sabrás que pokémon capturare.  
Aragorn- Si lo que digas… Por cierto, les dirás, que compraste anti parálisis, antídotos, super pociones y demás…  
Ezreal- Cuando dejen de pelear…

Álex- QUE NO IDIOTA, Ho-oH ES MÁS FUERTE QUE LUGIA Y BUIZEL JUNTOS  
Phoenix- MIENTES, Y APUESTO A QUE SI APARECIERA UN MEW, DESTRUIRÍA A TU Ho-oH COMO PAN.  
Álex- NO SABES NADA, DIME PORQUE NO DEBO MANDARTE POR LOS AIRES.  
Phoenix- COMO LO HARÍAS, ACASO TIENES PODERES MAGICOS O QUE.  
|/| Álex alzo su mano/ un geiser comienza a elevar a Phoenix en el aire |/|  
Álex- DIME PORQUE NO DEBO LANZARTE CON LA FURIA DE MI GEISER.  
Ezreal- Porque él conoce la región…  
Phoenix- ESO, ESO AHORA BAJAME…  
|/| Álex bajo su mano / Phoenix cayó encima de Álex |/|  
Aragorn- Já  
Ezreal- Aragorn, aquí tienes un pokécubo delicioso como premio por ser un buen luchador…  
|/| Aragorn se puso a comer|/|

Equipo Rocket- Prepárense para…  
Ezreal- Ash está por haya -.-  
Equipo Rocket Meowth – Oh gracias muchachito, casi cometemos un error…  
Equipo Rocket James- Si, miren ahí está el bobo…

Álex- ¿Qué fue eso?...  
Ezreal- Supongo que el bobo que se cree de diez años está en esta ciudad.  
Phoenix- ¿Quién, el gran ganador de la liga naranja Ash Ketchum?  
Ezreal- Ketchum… Pensé que era Kétchup… Debí haber parecido un idiota todos estos años…  
Álex- Si, si lamentablemente…  
Ezreal- Como creen que estará PUTO…

|Narrador|: Cuando Ezreal dijo eso, muy lejos de allí, Gary Oak estornudo

Phoenix- ¿Quién?  
Ezreal- Ehm… algún día lo sabrás.

-|/|- Metrosexual Hipster wants to fight!  
Ezreal- Enserio… Otra vez...  
Ariel- Si, porque conseguí un nuevo pokémon, más fuerte, un Metapod, que se lo pedí a mi primo, esta vez te derrotare.  
|/| Ariel lanza pokéball/ Metapod apareció |/|  
Pokedex: METAPOD, EL POKÉMON INUTIL, ESTE ES DE NIVEL SUPER BAJO, SOLO SABE FORTALEZA.  
Ezreal- Si dinero fácil. Aragorn usa embestida y estámpalo contra ese poste de luz de haya.  
|/|Aragorn usa placaje sobre METAPOD/ METAPOD CAE DEBILITADO AL CHOCAR TAN FUERTEMENTE CONTRA EL POSTE DE LUZ |/|  
Ariel- Tú ganas otra vez, ten otros 200 pokédolares  
-|/|-

Ezreal: Bien Phoenix, guíanos al bosque más cercano, de preferencia uno con hierba alta donde aparezcan pokémons.  
Phoenix- No quieren pasar por el KFP…  
Ezreal- No será KFC  
Phoenix- No, aquí se sirven Pidgeys, el de los Crobats, está en ciudad Fayenza.  
Ezreal- Ah, bueno, vallamos a cenar unas deliciosas alitas de Pidgeys fritas.  
Phoenix- Si, aunque no lo creas, son deliciosas…  
Álex- Yo no sabía que los pokémons se comían.  
Phoenix- No, solo algunos.

|Narrador|: Y luego de una deliciosa cena, el grupo se dirigió al bosque más cercano, donde su aventura continuaría… y… el outro…  
Ezreal: ESTO NO ES LA TELEVISION…  
Phoenix: A quien le gritas…  
Ezreal- Lo entenderás algún día…

* * *

|Narrador|: Esta historia continuara.

* * *

**_Si te gusto este cap, como el o los anteriores_**  
**_recuerda siempre dejar un review, denotando las cosas_**  
**_que creas que se pueden mejorar o cambiar para mejor, siempre_**  
**_ayuda una pequeña sugerencia._**

**_ Ah, por cierto, si quieres participar,_**  
**_solo hazmelo saber por un mp, pero debes saber que siempre todo bajo tu riesgo._**

* * *

**_Amigos invitados (personajes que quizas sean recurrentes quien sabe)  
Phoenix: (no tiene cuenta para que lean sus fics porque no tiene j3j0)  
Ariel: LuckLupin (recomiendo que lean sus fics)_**


	3. 03 Capturando un pokémon

**Pokémon una loca aventura de Cheats**  
**1era Temporada.**  
**Capitulo 3: Capturando un pokémon**

* * *

**_Antes que todo quiero informar que lo que verán de Pokémon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la compañía de Satoshi Tajiri, y se basa en los juegos de Game Freak_**

**_Aviso, no es una aventura nada más, en parte es una loca comedia grotesca (una sátira)._**

**_Es apta para mayores de 14 años (tiene contenidos semi sexuales que la vuelven apta para mayores de 16, pero a cómo va la sociedad, y ya que todos los pibitos se la jalan a 6 manos, la hice apta para 14, si se sienten ofendidos, sepan que están bajo su propio riesgo)._**

**_Hice un Crossover con GS (Golden Sun) metiendo al personaje Álex (el chico lemuriano neutral de Imil)._**

**_También aparecerán cosas dadas (chistes) en la parodia de puchamon de Darkar (no, nadie se llamara vagina). También hare referencias a los chistes de Smosh sobre pokémon en la vida real._**

**_-|/|- combate_**  
**_|/| representan la apertura y cierre de acciones_**  
**_/ son para confirmar o moverse entre las acciones_**  
**_| es para distinguir al narrador del personaje_**

**_Así sin más ya están advertidos de todo, solo les queda leer y reír…_**

* * *

Narrador- En el capítulo anterior, vimos a nuestros héroes, zarpar hacía la aventura luego de comer en el KFP...  
Álex- Yo creo que no es necesario que cuentes todo el capítulo anterior…  
Ezreal- Si, no hace falta, si no lo saben, se cagan… O, que lo busquen y lo lean… Por cierto, leiste lo que te envíe…  
Narrador- Sí, así que… Estoy secuestrado prácticamente…  
Ezreal- Sí así es…  
Narrador- Y si renuncio…  
Ezreal- Álex tomará tu puesto, y te lanzaremos a una pileta llena de pirañas… Mejor que sea una fosa de lava… Un final más al estilo Smeagol…  
Phoenix- ¿Qué es esto? Magia…  
Ezreal- Veras pedazo de Psyduck, esto es lo que algunos internetdianos o internetenses llamarían romper la 4ta pared, y que a los más tontos o no, si te estoy viendo a vos, el que esta detrás de la pantalla, sí, el que se esta apuntando pensando "me lo estará diciendo a mí", si vos, vos que sabes muy bien que es la denominada 4ta pared y que la estoy rompiendo de una forma tan burda que te da gracia… Pero en fin Phoenix, ve con Álex, al campamento, que ahora voy…  
Narrador- Entonces… Me lanzarían a una fosa con lava…  
Ezreal- Sí…  
Narrador- Y vemos a nuestros héroes en su campamento esperando a que aparezcan pokémons los cuales capturar y tener grandes aventuras...

Phoenix- Eso de la 4ta pared, es algo extraño… Tan extraño como tu nombre…  
Ezreal- Me lo dice el ave fénix…  
Phoenix- Pero mi nombre es más Buizel…  
Álex - -.-  
Ezreal- Bien, supongo que me queda armar el desayuno… Tomamos unos 6 huevos pokémon, porque acá no hay otra clase de huevos y si las hay, no me vendieron de esas… Bien, ahora agarramos la carne de Tauros y la cocinamos, cuando este marroncita dala vuelta Álex…  
Álex- Esta bien…  
Phoenix- Mientras yo, armare nuestra base secreta, porque todos necesitamos base secreta, la hare con baños de interiores, una habitación para cada uno, una cocina, un comedor y… si, una habitación de entrenamiento…  
Ezreal- Como si pudieses hacer todo eso…  
Phoenix- Dame unas cuatro horas con Buizel y la hare…  
Aragorn- Mmm que delicioso olor… ¿Qué están preparando?  
Ezreal- Huevos fritos y carne de Tauros asada…  
Aragorn- ¿Qué, quieres que recurra al canibalismo pokémon o algo así?  
Ezreal- De bayas y esa comida balanceada no podes vivir…  
Phoenix- Bien, es hora de desayunar.  
Álex- Creo que la carne ya esta…  
|/|Ezreal puso la mesa/Todos se sientan a comer|/|  
Aragorn- Y yo que desayunare…  
Ezreal- Carne de Tauros y de postre una baya Lichi

|Narrador|- Una vez finalizado el desayuno, todos procedieron a la aventura…

Phoenix-Sal de ahí Buizel  
|/| Phoenix lanza pokéball/Buizel aparece|/|  
Buizel – Buizel Buizel.  
Phoenix- Buizel y yo haremos la base secreta, ustedes mientras hagan otra cosa…  
Ezreal –Yo iré a capturar chimpocomones…  
Álex- Nos volveremos a ver aquí, yo iré a capturar por mi cuenta...  
|/| Ezreal entrego 100 master balls a Entre. Alquimista todo poderoso Álex |/|  
Ezreal- Bien, es hora de ir a capturar pokémons…

|/| Media hora más tarde|/|  
Ezreal- Oh miren un viejito… Hola señor anciano.  
Anciano- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a capturar pokémons?  
Ezreal- Bueno la verdad no… porque…  
Anciano- Bien pues aquí vamos  
|/| Anciano apunta a un Weedle salvaje / Weedle usa picotazo venenoso y lo envenena/ Anciano muere por el veneno /Ezreal lanza master ball / deseas darle mote a Weedle / NO|/|

Ezreal- Vejete… Oiga vejete… Mmm… Creo que se murió… Lo mejor será irme de aquí…  
Aragorn- No puedes dejarlo así…  
Ezreal- Sí, sí puedo.  
Aragorn- Jm…  
Ezreal- Dime Aragorn, como fue que te capturaron…  
Aragorn- Veras un imbécil con gorra de bobo y un Pikachu me capturaron cuando estaba descansando…  
Ezreal- Ah…  
Aragorn- Sí mejor no hablemos de eso… Pero dime, te veo con tu pokedex en mano, que pokémon estamos buscando…  
Ezreal- Uno místico…  
Aragorn- ¿Un legendario?  
Ezreal- No, uno místico…  
Aragorn- Y… ¿Cuál sería ese?  
Ezreal- Ese de haya, ves ese que está ahí junto a un Zoroark, bueno, a ese pequeñito quiero capturar…  
Aragorn- Se llama Zorua… Y creo que será muy difícil que lo captures…  
Ezreal- Vas a ver que será muy fácil… Seguiré los consejos de ese noble anciano…  
Aragorn- ¿Harás que te envenenen hasta morir y hacer que nadie te ayude?  
Ezreal- No, usare una pokéball…

-|/|- Zoroark salvaje apareció  
|/| Ezreal lanzo master ball /Zoroark capturado deseas darle un mote a Zoroark/No|/|  
Zorua- ¿Dónde está Zoroark?  
Ezreal- Mira, esté habla, y es diferente como tú…  
Aragorn- Es Variocolor…  
Ezreal-Shiny mierda…  
Aragorn- Variocolor.  
Ezreal-Shiny…  
Aragorn- -.- Como quieras…  
|/| Zorua salvaje uso una ilusión para intentar escapar/ Ezreal lanzo master ball/ master ball fallo|/|  
Ezreal- Bien Aragorn, quiero que sigas su rastro de olor así lo capturamos.  
Aragorn- Esta justamente en tu cabeza.  
Zorua- Donde esta ZOROARK.  
|/| Zorua muerde la nariz de Ezreal/ Ezreal lo toma entre brazos y lo captura en la master ball|/|

-|/|-

Ezreal- Dime Aragorn, estoy sangrando…  
Aragorn- No, pero digamos que de ahora en más tendrás una nueva cicatriz.

Ezreal- Bueno veamos... Zoroark yo te bla bla bla…  
|/| Ezreal lanzo pokéball /Zoroark apareció|/|  
Ezreal- Soy solo yo, o me está mirando con odio  
Aragorn- Si, te está viendo con odio… Yo que vos le "explico" porque lo capturaste…  
|/| Ezreal busca en el bolsillo de objetos clave/Saca chip traductor pokémon/ se lo da a Zoroark|/|  
Aragorn- Habla mierda.  
Zoroark- ¿Dime porque no te golpeo "entrenador"?  
Ezreal- ¿Por qué eres mi pokémon? |/| Ezreal hace Awesome Face |/|  
Zoroark- Deja libre a Zorua, aún el no está listo para irse de viaje…  
Ezreal- Maldita pokedex siempre tiene razón con su "Suele vivir cerca de su evolución Zoroark, su evolución se siente muy protector cuando se trata de Zorua por ello básicamente se suele ocupar de él en sus primeros meses de vida y cuando Zorua haya alcanzado el suficiente nivel como para impresionarlo será entonces cuando Zoroark decida desaparecer, para poder comprobar si Zorua se puede ocupar de sí mismo. Cuando eso ocurra, Zoroark utilizará su habilidad para atraer a entrenadores hacia Zorua para que sea capturado, bien entrenado y criado".  
Aragorn- Hacía falta que leyeras toda la pokedex…  
Zoroark- Estoy de acuerdo con el doradito…  
Aragorn- ¿A quién le dices doradito ilusionista?  
Zoroark- Huy pero que malo…  
Ezreal- Ya cállense ambos… O los dejo aquí y me voy con Zorua…  
Zoroark- Él no está listo… Además no creo que tu lo cuides, es más mírate, parece que dormiste en el piso…  
Ezreal- Todo es parte de la aventura…  
Aragorn- AVENTURA… No enserio, nos olvidamos la bolsa de dormir y dormimos como vagos…  
Ezreal- Cállate…  
Zoroark- Entonces… Me dejaras ir a mí y a Zorua o… Te daré una paliza…  
Ezreal- Mejor hagamos esto, tú me acompañas en nuestro viaje junto con Zorua, al cual le cambiare el nombre como a ti… Y luego, cuando creas que Zorua se puede cuidar solo te dejare ir…  
Zoroark- Vas en contra de la naturaleza pokémon…  
Ezreal- Sí… porque yo tomo |/| Saca una lata de gaseosa sabor cola (coca cola)|/| Coca-cola…  
Zoroark- Pero que cara…  
Aragorn- Créeme, hasta que te acostumbres a este loco… pasara mucho tiempo…  
Zoroark- Ya con pensarlo me da escalofrío…  
Ezreal- Bueno… hare de cuenta que no oí eso…  
|/| Ezreal revisa datos de Zoroark / Zoroark /Ezreal cambia mote de Zoroark por Narya/Ezreal revisa datos de Zorua/ Zorua /Ezreal cambia mote de Zorua por Lossë|/|  
Aragorn- Seguí dando motes extraños…  
Ezreal- -.-' Narya es el nombre de un anillo muy poderoso… Tanto así… Que solo fueron entregados tres… Y Lossë significa nieve…  
Narya- Aja… Podrías haberme puesto otro nombre más bonito…  
Ezreal- Narya es un bonito nombre…  
|/|Ezreal guarda a Narya en su pokéball/ Ezreal saca a Lossë|/|  
Lossë- Lossë me gusta… ¿qué significa Lossë?  
Ezreal- Significa nieve… y te lo puse porque eres esponjoso como la nieve…  
Lossë- ¿Donde esta Zoroark?  
Aragorn- Está en su pokéball ahora podrías dejar de preguntar eso… Ya se esta haciendo tarde…  
Ezreal- Solo ah pasada una hora…  
Aragorn- Lo sé, pero el olor a muerto que larga el anciano al cual, no ayudaste… está volviéndose asqueroso…

|Narrador|: Y así, Ezreal y sus nuevos pokémons a los cuales no guardo en su pokéball, a excepción de su Zoroark y su Weedle fueron de regreso para el campamento…  
Ezreal- Porque no dejas las opiniones de lado…  
|Narrador|: Además de que no ayudo a un pobre anciano, el cual ahora esta difunto…  
Ezreal- te lo estas buscando narrador…

|Narrador|: Una vez en el campamento, vieron como Phoenix, el Buizelmaniaco, había terminado una entrada con la primera habitación de la base secreta…

Ezreal- Wow… Creo que no exagerabas…  
Phoenix- Bueno si exageré un poquito… Solo va a haber espacio para tres baños y no cuatro… pero eso sí, cada uno con ducha y… ese es un Zorua… Qué hermoso |/| hace la típica cara de amazed|/|  
Buizel- Buizel Buizel  
Ezreal- Lo sé Phoenix lo sé…  
Ezreal- Me pregunto donde estará Álex  
|/| Álex aparece junto a él|/|  
Álex- Yo también me pregunto donde estaré…  
Ezreal-WTF…  
|/|Phoenix cae desmayado|/|  
Lossë-¿Necesitará ayuda?  
Buizel- Buizel ¡BUIZEL BUIZEL!  
Ezreal- Sí estará bien…  
|/| Ezreal sale fuera de la basé secreta|/|

/Musiquita de combate con otro entrenador  
-|/|- Metrosexual Hipster wants to fight

Ezreal- NO NO… NO PUEDE SER, ENSERIO…  
Ariel- Sí, así es, creías que te liberarías de mí tu rival de toda esta región tan fácilmente.  
Ezreal- Esperaba que sí… pero ya note que no…  
Ariel- Sal de ahí Metapod.  
|/| Ariel lanza pokéball/Metapod aparece|/|  
Ezreal-Enserio... Es acaso una broma de mal gusto o que…  
Ariel- Descuida tengo otro pokémon, al cual no derrotaras…  
Ezreal- Bueno, Aragorn ve…  
Lossë- Véncelo Aragorn…  
Ariel- Podemos regresar al combate… Metapod usa fortaleza  
|/|Metapod usa fortaleza, su defensa sube|/|  
Ezreal-Aragorn usa placaje y luego mordisco  
|/| Metapod cae debilitado|/|  
Ariel- Sal de ahí Charmander  
|/|Ariel lanza pokéball /Charmander aparece|/|  
Ezreal- De donde sacaste un Charmander  
Ariel- lo compre en la tienda de pokéhuevos donde tuve que dar miles y miles de malditos pasos y baños de agua termales… pero por fin conseguí mi…  
|/| Aragorn uso mordisco y Charmander callo debilitado|/|  
Ariel- MALDICIÓN ME HAS GANADO, ten tus malditos 250 pokédolares  
-|/|-

Ariel- Bueno me largo… pero ya sabrás de mi… chico que aún no me ah dicho su nombre…  
Ezreal- y no te lo diré…

|Narrador|: Y más tarde a esa batalla, la base mansión secreta ya había terminado de construirse…

Álex- Solo queda decidir… Que habitación será de quién…  
Phoenix- Sí, y … mañana me podrían ayudar a entrenar, tengo que derrotar al líder del gimnasio…  
Ezreal-Esta bien.  
|/| Ezreal se metió en la habitación que resulta ser la más grande|/|  
Phoenix- Mierda… Nos gano la habitación más grande.  
Álex- Da igual la habitación…  
|/| Álex entra en la segunda habitación más grande|/|  
Phoenix- Mierda.  
Buizel- Bui Buizel Buiz

* * *

|Narrador|: Esta historia continuara… Espero…  
Ezreal: Sí continuara… Baboso

* * *

_**Si te gusto este cap., como el o los anteriores**_  
_**recuerda siempre dejar un review, denotando las cosas**_  
_**que creas que se pueden mejorar o cambiar para mejor, siempre**_  
_**ayuda una pequeña sugerencia.**_

_**Ah, por cierto, si quieres participar,**_  
_**solo házmelo saber por un mp, pero debes saber que siempre todo bajo tu riesgo.**_

* * *

_**Amigos invitados (personajes que quizás sean recurrentes quien sabe)  
Phoenix: (no tiene cuenta para que lean sus fics porque no tiene j3j0)  
Ariel: LuckLupin (recomiendo que lean sus fics)**_


End file.
